The Aftermath of the Ferry Fiasco - Rewrite
by Emptyfridges
Summary: While watching the aftermath of the ferry fiasco from a rooftop Peter deeply upset about what happened ignores a call assuming it's just Aunt May. Moments later he gets a slightly terrifying text from the same number. Tony's reaction to the ferry fiasco is not quite the same as in Homecoming. Warning! Contains Spanking of a minor.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is an updated version of my previous fic of the same name. I reread it and made several changes here and there, the next chapters will be posted in the next couple of days. Thank you, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **-Empty Fridges**

" ** _I think you've done enough."_**

Peter's stomach dropped at his mentor's words the disappointment in his voice making him wince. Knowing the ferry and its passengers were in good hands he made his way back towards Queens despondently stopping to watch the aftermath from the roof of a nearby building. He could feel a lump in his throat as he watched emergency services arrive, his guilt only increased, what if someone was in trouble somewhere else in the city and the emergency services took too long to arrive because Peter's actions made so many go the ferry terminal? What if someone was hurt on the ferry and then someone died because an ambulance couldn't get to them in time? He couldn't have even more blood on his hands…not after Uncle Ben. He was Spiderman he was supposed to help but all he had done was ruin everything.

After about half an hour of sitting deep in his own thoughts with his legs swinging over the ledge he was perched on Karen interrupted.

"Incoming call Peter." He ignored her and simply listened to it ring, he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone and he would probably end up crying if he did. He let it ring out as he watched Iron Man fly away back towards Avengers Tower. Iron Man, now that was a real hero and Peter had let him down, he was sure Mr Stark regretted letting an idiot like him go to Berlin and that made him feel impossibly more wretched than he already did. As soon as the call faded out however a notification appeared in front of his eyes that he had received a message. He opened it already mentally searching for a reason to give his Aunt May for being late for dinner, again.

His blood ran cold as he looked at the message however and immediately considered ignoring it if not the one that came through at that moment.

 _Get to the tower. It's time we had a talk._

Was followed by a slightly more terrifying…

 _If you ever let my call ring out again Peter so help me God…_

Even though they came through as being from an unknown number there was only one-man Peter knew who owned a tower. Knowing there was little point dawdling he leapt from the building quickly swinging towards the tower which dominated the skyline. Dropping down outside the front doors he gulped looking up at the imposing building unsure what type of talk Mr Stark was wanting with him. Would he take away his suit? Would he be arrested? Realising he had been stationary outside for a good minute Peter took a deep breath and stepped inside.

He let out an involuntary gasp as he stepped inside, he had never been to Avenger's Tower before and he was positive it was the coolest place ever, although rather intimidating he had to admit, not that it mattered he doubted he would ever be allowed back after his talk with Mr Stark anyway. He made his way towards the welcome desk garnering strange looks from the business men and women currently leaving for the day, after all, how often does Spiderman walk around office buildings? As he opened his mouth to ask the lady behind said desk where he should go a hand landed heavily on his shoulder. Jumping in fright Peter looked up to see Happy peering down at him with what appeared to be…pity? Peter allowed himself to be steered towards an elevator Happy opened with words said far too quietly for him to hear, the man propelled him inside and the elevator began moving without a prompt.

Peter began shuffling nervously from foot to foot staring at the boots of his suit knowing Mr Stark was probably waiting at the top for him. Far too quickly for Peter's liking the doors opened once again and he found himself in what appeared to be a living room, taking a step into the room his eyes quickly found Mr Stark before dropping to the floor once again.

"Thank you Happy, you can leave him with me now. And text his Aunt tell her he has internship work and will be dropped home tomorrow." The man ordered, Peter opened his mouth to protest but one look into Mr Stark's furious eyes makes him reconsider. Peter hears rather than sees Happy leave, too afraid to look up from the floor.

"Come here."

Startled Peter's head shot up and he nervously made his way towards Mr Stark. The man's hand moved faster than Peter expected and removed his mask with one movement.

"FRIDAY scan for injuries." At the man's words Peter once again opened his mouth to protest but once again a single stern look makes him swallow it down. As soon as FRIDAY declared him injury free Mr Stark turned and walked through a door motioning Peter to follow. He swallowed nervously before scampering after the man worried about where he was headed.

He looked around the office they now appear to be in briefly before Mr Stark began talking.

"I tell you to stay away from this, instead, you hacked a multimillion-dollar suit, so you could sneak around behind my back, doing the one thing I told you not to do."

"Is everyone okay?" Peter asked without looking into his eyes.

"Not thanks to you."

Suddenly furious, Peter straightened his back and using a tone he would never have dared to in front of Aunt May or god forbid Uncle Ben who would definitely have swatted him for it spat back.

"No thanks to me? Those weapons were out there, and I tried to tell you about it, but you didn't listen. None of this would've happened if you had just listened to me!" His voice cracks halfway through but he refuses to look away from the furious man before him.

"I did listen, kid," insisted the billionaire, with an expression that reminded him of the one Uncle Ben sported every time a huge reprimand was coming. "Who do you think called the FBI, huh?" he continued with an icy voice. "Do you know I was the only one who believed in you? Everyone else said I was crazy to recruit a fourteen-year-old kid."

"I'm fifteen," Peter said, and immediately regretted interrupting him for something so trivial as the man's eyes darkened.

"No, this is where you zip it! All right?" replied Mr. Stark, raising his voice, "the adult is talking! What if somebody had died tonight? Different story, right? Because that's on you! And if you die… I feel like that's on me. I don't need that on my conscience."

"Yes, sir," Peter tried, "I'm sorry, I understand-"

"Sorry doesn't cut it."

"I know," he insisted defeated, "I just wanted to be like you."

"And I wanted you to be better."

Mr. Stark looked at him with an expression of utter disappointment that made Peter's stomach flip unpleasantly. He hadn't felt this awful in a long time, then again, he hadn't done anything this reckless before either.

"Okay, it's not working out," the man spoke decisively, "I'm going to need the suit back."

"For how long?" Peter asked with growing nervousness as he felt his palms begin to sweat.

"For however long it takes for you to learn." The older man practically growls down at him. "You, young man are going to be punished for what you have done today, this cannot happen again. Do you hear me?"

Peter nods.

"A verbal answer please."

"y-yes sir."

Mr Stark grabbed Peter's shoulder tightly but not enough to hurt and forcibly moves the teenager to the corner of the room. A small protest leaves Peter's lips but a quick swat to his ass stops anything else.

"You are to stand here, hands on your head, not moving, not speaking and you will think about your actions this afternoon Peter." Mr Stark ordered as he let go of his shoulder.

Doing as he is told Peter stares at the two blank cream walls of the room fuming at the childish punishment. He considered ignoring the man's instructions but the surprise of the swat is enough to give him an idea of what is to come. The swat did not hurt, it was more the shock of it that stopped his protests, in fact Peter did not think a spanking would really hurt him at all due to his enhanced abilities. A small grin twitched at his lips at the thought being careful not to let Mr Stark see.

He can hear the man behind his desk opening drawers and fiddling with something and begins to move his legs restlessly after about five minutes.

"I told you to remain still."

The voice carries across the room and Peter immediately ceases moving with a small huff of annoyance. After what he guesses is another five minutes the man seems to finish whatever he was doing and Peter hears him stand up.

"Come here, Peter and put the suit on the desk." The man says almost wearily.

The boy turns and immediately pales looking at the man's hand which is now covered with one of his Iron Man gauntlets sans repulser. His legs freeze and Peter's stomach drops as he realised Mr Stark was also aware a normal spanking would not affect him. He doubted he'd be able to move even if he wanted to he was so petrified.

"Peter Benjamin Parker! Do not make me start to count!" The man threatens which it turns out is enough to make his legs work again as he scurries over to him. He quickly removes the suit blushing as he throws it down on the desk leaving him in only his boxer shorts and socks. A raised eyebrow is enough to make him grab it up again and fold it neatly before placing it back down on the desk. He gains an approving nod for his efforts and took a step towards Mr Stark shivering, although he is unsure whether that is nerves or the cold.

The man wordlessly passes him an SI t-shirt which he pulled over his head gratefully surprised by the warmth it provided him, but it did nothing to stop the shivering…definitely not the cold then.

"Over my lap."

He pales further but does as he is told draping himself over his mentor's knees, face flaming. The man wastes no time in baring Peter's bum and he makes a noise of protest, but the first smack shuts him up quickly. Who knew it was even possible for a smack to hurt that much?

"Why are you in this position Peter?"

Really? Really? He thinks to himself. He knows why I am in this position he put me in it!

*smack*

Peter is startled back to reality sharply as he is spanked yet again to encourage an answer.

"Because I got involved after you told me to forget about it"

"And what else Peter?" The man asks as he continues raining smacks all over his bum.

"I took the tracker out my suit."

"Any why is that unacceptable Peter?"

"B-because you want to know where the suit is?" He questions.

*smack*

A much harder swat than the others causes him to wince sharply.

"Because I want to know where YOU are Peter! I want to know if you need help! I saw the ferry on the news." He scolds. "You. Could. Have. Died. Peter." He smacks him harshly at each word turning his ass from a pale pink to dusty red.

Peter's lip trembles as he tries to hold back whimpers but is unable to stop the tears running down his cheeks. He grips Mr Starks pant leg tightly in his hands willing for his punishment to be over soon. He would end up sobbing like a baby otherwise.

Tony felt the boy grab the material his heart clenching as he heard soft gasps as he continued spanking him. Soon the gasps became sobs as he turned the boy's entire bum red.

"I'm sorry! I'm s-s-sorry!" Peter wailed between his tears, voice hitching. "I'll never misbehave again!" He declared sobbing as he let himself go limp over the man's lap. "Stop, please I've learned my lesson."

"Nearly there" Tony murmurs steeling himself to finish as he raised his knee slightly. He needed this to stick in the teen's mind after all.

*Smack* *Smack* *Smack* *Smack* *Smack* *Smack* *Smack* *Smack*

He brought his hand down hard on the boys sit spots ensuring he will be feeling this spanking for the next few hours. With that done he gently pulls the boy's boxers back up and rubs his back to try and soothe him. He helps the boys stand and places him between his knees facing him.

Peter bonelessly falls into Tony's arms taking the older man aback as the teen throws his arms around him sobbing into his shoulder. "I'm sorry! I just wanted to be like you and now you h-h-hate me" the teen sobbed uncontrollably.

"Hey, hey no. I could never hate you Peter" Tony reassured him hugging him tightly. "But never scare me like that again buddy, okay? I could have lost you."

Peter nodded into the man's chest as his sobs slowly turn into hiccups wishing he could stay cuddled up to Mr Stark like this forever. He feels safe here. Safe and loved, just like he does with May.

Tony soon noticed Peter's breathing even out and gently picked up the dozing boy shushing him as he tried to protest. He carried him back through the living room and into the spare bedroom beside his own. Gently peeling back the covers he placed the snoozing boy down on his front fondly combing his curly hair with his fingers.

"You'll be the death of me kid, sleep well" He whispered as he left the boy to sleep, tear tracks still clear on his young face.


	2. Chapter 2

"The boss wants to see you at the tower, let's go," declared Happy as he left the bathroom without a backward glance at the teenager standing in front of him in bewilderment.

"What? Why? I thought he was moving out?" Peter questioned as he followed him from the really quite disgusting bathroom to his car. Why did he wait in the bathroom anyway? Why didn't he just text him to come outside? God how lax is the security at school if he can just wander in? He should maybe ask someone about that especially with the current climate…

"The boss is moving most of the Avengers stuff out and doing some remodelling within the business but he still lives in the tower Peter. It's dangerous having the Avenger's based in New York we don't want another 2012 and the Compound is more hi-tech." Happy explained in a slightly bored tone, almost rehearsed as if he has been asked that question hundreds of times, "Now, stop dreaming and get in the car." Jumping, Peter climbed into the back seat and threw his bag down between his legs.

He marvelled at the fancy car knowing himself and May would never be able to afford anything like that, well they couldn't afford any car at all right now, Mays bus to work was a push. The last time he had been in the car he had been far too excited about meeting Mr Stark and Berlin but now he couldn't help but run his fingers over the leather seats absentmindedly. He felt like he didn't belong in a car like this, in his old clothes and muddy trainers…oh god he got a tiny bit of mud on the mat, would Mr Stark be mad? He sat silently for ten minutes or so worrying and still trying to get over Happy actually talking to him like a human being for what must have been the first time.

As they sat waiting in the rush hour traffic Peter looked up into the mirror catching the older man's eye, "em…Happy? What does Mr Stark want?" he asked before blurting out "Is he angry with me?" After all he did not want a repeat of the Ferry incident…so embarrassing and painful, so painful. Who would have thought Spiderman would be reduced to sobbing like a baby from a spanking when he had broken bones in the line of duty…which he was never going to mention to Mr Stark, that was not something he was willing to get into with the man.

"Honestly Peter, I don't know, he definitely isn't thrilled with you though."

Peter knew he had paled dramatically but didn't know what to say in response so simply sat silently biting his lip.

Happy looked into the rear-view mirror to check on the boy and his heart went out to him, he knew the boy was terrified of what exactly Tony wanted to talk to him about. He didn't feel comfortable telling Peter anything else on the topic, he didn't want to scare him into thinking he was going to be punished again but neither did he want to give him false hope that he wouldn't be. Tony had been terrified when he had called him from Coney Island but he didn't think it was his place to tell the teen sitting in the back seat that, that was something the two had to work out and discuss between themselves. He had already phoned May with another fictional excuse for Peter staying at the tower while he waited in that horrible bathroom reassuring her Peter would be well taken care of and fed. He felt quite bad about it, to be honest, he was sure if his son was risking his life like Peter was he would want to know. As he opened his mouth to try and distract Peter and stop his kicked puppy impression the boy met his eyes in the mirror and blurted out.

"I really am sorry for being annoying Happy, I'll cool it with the texts and voicemails."

Happy's reply came out sharper than he intended it to, "No. Don't apologise Peter you are a kid, I understand you were excited, it is my job to keep an eye on you and I didn't, don't change anything, you did well. I shouldn't have ignored you." He couldn't allow the boy to feel guilty for contacting him and he felt terrible about it he had almost resigned over it he was so ashamed. He knew Tony was upset with him but as the man himself felt guilty about not keeping in contact with the boy he couldn't really get mad at him for doing the same.

Uncomfortable Peter was about to reply as they pulled up to the tower but Happy practically jumped out the car forcing him to jog after him. Jumping into an elevator Happy once again gave a mumbled password before heading up to the penthouse suite. It was bizarre that a password was all that was needed for the penthouse suite, but then again maybe there was some other less visible checks going on at the same time. This was Stark Tower after all. He wondered if he would ever be told the password…but then again why would he ever need it?

Suddenly too nervous to continue speaking to Happy Peter looked down at his worn trainers. Will he always look at his shoes in this lift? He wondered as his mind flashed back to the last time he stood in this elevator with Happy and the aftermath of it.

Too soon they reached the top where Tony was waiting for them, the man was sitting on a sofa but as soon as the doors opened he stood and began to walk towards them. Peter stepped into the room and barely noticed Happy leaving, too focused on Mr Stark. He didn't look as furious as last time, and that could only be a good thing, right? But then again he had had nearly twenty four hours to cool down and decide what to do with him, so maybe not.

"Sit down" Mr Stark told him, pointing at the opposite sofa to the one he had just vacated.

Relieved he wasn't being sent straight into the older man's office, he didn't think he ever wants to go in there again actually, Peter dropped down onto the luxurious leather sofa, probably the most comfortable sofa he's ever sat on to be honest. Mr Stark retook his seat and looked him over with a critical eye, he couldn't help but fidget slightly under his stare. No wonder so many people were terrified of Mr Stark, sure Iron Man could be scary but the man himself could be just as intimidating. After several moments of silence Peter opened his mouth to ask why Mr Stark wanted to see him but was cut off by the man before he could ask.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y. scan for injuries."

"I'm fine!" the boy grumbled as the AI agreed with his own assessment. "You'd know if I wasn't!" Not strictly true but still.

"Just making sure." The older man shot back in a no-nonsense tone. "Peter, we need to talk about last night."

Tony watched with hidden amusement as the boy paled and looked worryingly at his wrist undoubtedly checking for the band his gauntlet came out of the last time and seeing it missing. "You aren't going to be spanked Peter, you endangered yourself. Again. But this time you won't be," he immediately noticed the boys grateful exhale of breath and slight grin so schooled his features into a stern mask and continued, "this is a one off though Peter, you aren't being spanked because this was not entirely your fault, do you understand? If you do anything like this again I assure you the last punishment you received will seem like nothing."

Peter nods his ears burning red, the thought of being punished worse than he had been the last time was horrible, it made him feel slightly sick actually. And he wished Mr Stark would stop using the s-word.

"A verbal answer Peter, you know this."

"Yes sir, sorry. I understand."

Tony could see the boy wince ever so slightly whenever he used the word spanked but he refused to change his word choice. If Peter was going to act like an irresponsible child he was sure as hell going to be treated like one and he wanted the message to sink in. The teen needed to understand his actions were going to have consequences, being a superhero was serious business and he would not allow the kid to take risks under his watch.

"Peter look at me." When the boy did as he asked he continued, "I want to begin by telling you I'm sorry. I was wrong in taking your suit away, I left you unprotected and alone. Happy should not have ignored you and I should have given you a way to contact me. It will not happen again."

Peter nodded swallowing past the lump in his throat as he is able to see the honesty and guilt in his idol's eyes. He wordlessly hands over his battered mobile when the older man holds his hand out for it, watching as he puts in his number.

"Peter, what you did though was dangerous. I can't let you away with this unpunished. You could have died. You were on the outside of a moving plane. A plane Peter! I know you were trying to help but I care about you much more than some tech I'm transporting. Did you stop to think at all? Did you think about your friends? How they would feel if you died. Did you think about May? How would she cope with losing you Peter? She doesn't even know you are Spiderman! How would I explain that not only are you dead but you are also a vigilante superhero? Also…"

Tony stops as he hears a muffled sob from the boy opposite him, he immediately steps round the coffee table to sit next to the now crying teen and pulls him into his side in a one armed hug. He can't help but wince slightly thinking of Peter trying to hug him in the car after Berlin…why was he such an asshole. Even Happy had said it was harsh and the man was as bad with physical displays of affection as he was.

"Sssh, Peter I just want you to understand your actions have consequences okay? I want you to be safe." He murmured quietly into the boy's ear as he sobbed into his chest. He could feel the tears soaking through his shirt but couldn't bring himself to care, he brought the boy into this, he is in it for the long run now, and he may be an asshole but he wouldn't not comfort a crying child. If Pepper found out he did that she would have his head.

After several minutes Peter stopped crying and pulled away from Tony visibly embarrassed. He wiped his face with his sleeve self-consciously refusing to meet the man's eyes…god I just cried all over Iron Man, he must think I'm such a baby, he can't help but think to himself. He takes a steadying breath in an attempt to make his voice even out a little and looks up at the older man cringing slightly when his voice breaks mid-way through. "What's my punishment, sir?" He asks.

"You are going to go into my office and sit at the desk. Your punishment is there, you can stop when I call you for dinner. Also, no Spiderman for a week, I will give you back your suit but I can see if you use it. Do not let me down Peter." The man commanded sternly holding the boy's chin between his fingers to force him to maintain eye contact.

Peter nodded at the man's words, he had briefly thought about arguing over the Spiderman ban but there had been a look behind the man's eyes that convinced him that wouldn't be a good idea. He jumped up and entered the office he had been punished in just weeks before. Looking at the desk he groaned as he sat down to see the paper and pen waiting for him, instantly understanding his punishment.

 _I will not put myself in life threatening situations no matter how good my intentions. I also will not worry my friends, Aunt May or Tony with dangerous, irresponsible behaviour._

 _Ugh lines were the worst, he had been forced to do them at school a few times when he hadn't been paying attention and it was a favourite assignment for detentions._ He started writing immediately hoping Mr Stark wouldn't take too long with dinner.

ʘ-ʘ-ʘ-ʘ-ʘ-ʘ

Tony checked his watch for what must have been the hundredth time, he felt awful punishing Peter but the boy had to learn. He had thought about staying to make sure he was working but he wanted to make the boy a good dinner as a well done. He couldn't cook many things, but he had never had a complaint about his lasagne.

He had thought for ages on what punishment to give the boy, he couldn't find it in himself to spank the kid over the incident even though he maybe should have done. He himself was partly to blame and so was Happy so he couldn't in good conscience spank the boy when they wouldn't face consequences. A grounding seemed reasonable, that was something people did to their kids wasn't it? Not that Peter was his kid…no Peter was…Peter. Just Peter. And the lines would make the lesson stick, also he hoped he if the boy wrote it enough times he would start calling him Tony…he didn't have high hopes, Pete was just too polite, but still.

Over an hour after entering the room Peter's hand was cramping and he had pages of lines, he couldn't help but let out a breath of relief when Mr Stark walked into the room looking more relaxed than he'd ever seen him, he had changed from his suit into a pair of jeans and a band tee. He looked like an everyday man, no longer Iron Man or a billionaire. Just Tony Stark.

"Dinner Peter. Leave the lines there and go wash up. I'll be in the kitchen."

He nodded and quickly jumped up eager to leave the horrible office to go and do as instructed. He was pleasantly surprised to see what appeared to be a home cooked meal when he entered the kitchen and couldn't help but raise his eyebrows in astonishment.

"Everyone looks so surprised when I cook, I'm no Gordon Ramsay but I can rustle up the odd meal Peter."

Blushing the teen sat down and tucked in, marvelling at how he is eating food cooked for him by Mr Stark. Tony Stark cooked for him! Him! He made Peter Parker dinner! He finished quickly and placed his knife and fork together on the plate before the man waved a hand towards the dish offering him more.

"Eat until you are full, you have an increased metabolism. You need to eat more, I had to refill the fridge practically daily when Bruce and Cap lived here." He paused for a moment as he thought back on how it used to be in the tower, when it wasn't just himself and Pepper living here. He looked over at Peter who was watching him uncertainly clearly unsure what to say. "Anyway, that's no longer the case but I always want you to eat enough. You need to eat more than others your age Peter, I expect you to have snacks throughout the day and at least three full meals." He tells the boy pointing his fork at him, "you'll tell me if there's any problems, yes?"

Tony watched the boy nod hesitantly and couldn't help but wonder why he didn't answer immediately when discussing eating enough to function, it was vital. Brushing it aside as the teen just being overwhelmed he moved on quickly to discuss other matters.

"Also, I know you love being Spiderman Peter but it cannot take over your life, I know you dropped band, decathlon and robotics, I also know your grades are slipping. This cannot continue. You are to keep your grades up or you will be grounded from Spiderman until they improve, I don't want to see anything below a B. And you are going to rejoin decathlon, you're good at it from what I've seen, and you're part of a team, you can't just abandon them."

Peter opened his mouth flushing ready to retort that Mr Stark couldn't demand such things from him but was cut off almost immediately.

"No arguments. May does not know about Spiderman so I will make sure you balance your school, social and spider life Peter. Also I have spoken to your Aunt about your 'internship', you are to come here to the tower every Wednesday, Happy will pick you up from school and drop you home by 10pm. Also you will come here every other weekend on Saturday mornings and Happy will take you home Sunday evening okay? And keep in contact kid, communication is key, if you have any problems tell me."

Peter nodded slightly overwhelmed at the sudden barrage of rules and information.

"Any questions?"

He shook his head mutely unsure what to say.

"Great. How about ice cream for dessert? You like mint choc chip yeah?"

"Ummm…" Peter said hesitantly "I used to but since the bite it makes me come out in hives, Spiders don't like mint apparently."

Tony grinned at the blushing teen sitting opposite him. "See communication, right there! How about Stark Raving Hazelnuts? It's not even hit the shelves yet."


	3. Chapter 3

"What the fuck!"

Peter turned chalk white as he saw Aunt May's reflection in the mirror. She opened and closed her mouth several times trying to form words through the shock of seeing her nephew dressed as Spiderman.

Why didn't I double check if May was home? Peter asked himself as he stood with his jaw hanging open. He briefly contemplated calling it a costume, but he knew he had been rumbled. Also, the lying was becoming exhausting, making up excuses for where he was when he went out on patrol was difficult, he couldn't claim to be at the tower seven days a week after all.

"Get dressed. See me…living room" May stuttered at her nephew hardly able to get the words out her mind was moving so fast.

Peter nodded as she turned away, listening as she seemed to collapse down onto the worn couch. He felt slightly sick, he had no clue how she would react to this. Would she stop him from being Spiderman? Would he listen if she did? Would she kick him out? Oh god, what was Mr Stark going to say?

How could I have been so stupid? He thought. He had just been excited and wanted to check out the new features Mr Stark had added. He seemed to do that a lot these days, keep a hold of the suit after Peter came to the tower on Wednesdays then have it waiting on his bed by the time he was home from school Thursday. The updates were super cool usually, he now had coloured web options and camouflage mode. The reinstalled baby monitor protocol was much less cool he would have to concede though, but Mr Stark would not be swayed on the topic. He had tried to argue with the man but it had done him absolutely no good, he had just ended up standing in the corner of the man's office for twenty minutes to 'cool off'. Ugh, he didn't think he would ever get over the embarrassment of Ms Potts walking in to speak to Mr Stark just to find him standing with his nose in the corner like a child.

Throwing on his faded blue jeans that had begun to fray at the ankles and a random t-shirt he rushed to join May just in case she became even angrier, he supposed it was better to get this over with. Like ripping off a band aid. Edging into the room he sat himself down at the other end of the couch tucking his legs up, his chin resting on his knees like a child.

"Peter, please explain," she whispered.

So, Peter did, he explained about the Spider bite from the Oscorp trip and subsequently waking up with sticky hands and feet, enhanced senses and rapid healing. He knew he had been caught and once he started talking it was just too difficult to stop.

"Okay, I understand the abilities Peter, you couldn't have done anything about those but why didn't you tell me or Ben? Why did you start going out and getting into dangerous confrontations with criminals?"

"With great power comes great responsibility" he replied smiling sadly.

May nodded through her tears, she had heard Ben say it countless times throughout his life after all.

"Peter, it isn't safe…" she started. She could see Peter's logic but she had already lost her husband, she couldn't lose her nephew as well. It would break her.

"NO!" he interrupted, "I'm as safe as I can be May."

"How?...Peter you are alone, what would happen if you didn't beat a criminal or got injured?" Just the thought of her little boy bleeding in an alley after getting into an unnecessary altercation made her feel sick, the thought that it could have already happened made bile rise in her throat.

"Mr Stark" the teen mumbled refusing to lift his eyes from his feet.

"What! He knows about this? Get him here. Phone him. I need to speak to that man." Her voice got louder and louder with each statement, her tears of worry quickly becoming those of anger and frustration. Who did that man think he was? Coming into their lives and lying to her face about an internship. And that was a whole other kettle of fish. She was so proud of Peter when she heard of the internship and now she knew it was all lies she couldn't help but feel slightly betrayed. Tony Stark was an adult. He should not be encouraging such things. She was Peter's legal guardian for god sake!

Peter opened his mouth to argue but a single furious look has him fishing his battered phone from his pocket and dialling who May could only assume was Tony Stark. Her blood was pumping in her ears, anger now her overwhelming emotion, anger at the man foolishly encouraging her nephew, her last family member to risk his life. Her mind was running a mile a minute, remembering Germany, the countless times she has seen Spiderman in the local newspaper, those two last minute 'internship' sessions and that ferry incident. The plane crash. That man allowed her Peter to get involved in that calamity of a ferry incident and be in the vicinity of a plane crash! He could have died!

"Hello…no I'm fine….totally fine…no don't ask Karen…I'm not injured….ugh, fine ask her, but I'm not injured at all…no I wouldn't hide anything…see I told you! Thanks for the suit…yeah I got it…no I haven't yet…that's what I'm trying to tell you…No my history grade is a B+…." May listened as Peter spoke quickly on the phone seemingly answering a barrage of questions. Why is he speaking about his History grade? She wants Tony Stark here not on the phone with her nephew she wanted him here five minutes ago. She stared at Peter and started tapping her wrist when she got his attention. She could see the boy was trying to tell the man but he clearly wasn't trying hard enough!

Peter nodded trying to stop Mr Starks prattling at the other end. He soon gives up trying to be polite and interrupted Mr Starks questioning of what he has eaten today (good time to interrupt anyway he probably wouldn't be impressed, not that it can be helped if theres no extra snacks in the apartment). "May knows", he blurts out when the older man pauses for breath after what feels like an age.

"Yes…okay…I'll tell her, see you in ten." He says hanging up and putting his phone back into his pocket. He looked up at May anxiously nibbling his bottom lip, "he will be here in ten" he whispered, now quite afraid of what she was going to say to Mr Stark, he liked hanging out with the man, they didn't always do Spiderman stuff after all, the labs were sooo cool, and he didn't want to lose that. Would Mr Stark still care about him and let him into the labs if he wasn't Spiderman?

May nodded and the next ten minutes of silence dragged on for the both of them. Peter wandered to the kitchen after some time and boiled some water for coffee for the two adults in his life, Mr Stark said coffee made everything better. He could only hope that would be the case today. He added milk to Mays coffee just as he heard a knock at the door. Wow…he hadn't realised Mr Stark literally meant ten minutes.

Tony took a calming breath as he waited for the door to open, trying to think of what to tell May, how to ease her worries. What will I do if she stops me from seeing Peter? She can...of course she is his guardian but he can't bear the thought of not being able to see the boy, he has become a light in his life, he looks forward to their Wednesday evenings and weekends together. Every time he mentioned Pete Pepper got this strange look on her face and it somehow made him love his fiancée even more. The door opened to reveal May, just as young and beautiful as the last time he saw her, but today tear tracks ran down her cheeks and her eyes were swollen from crying.

May ushered him into the small apartment and his eyes immediately turned to Peter, just entering the lounge area with a cup of coffee in each hand. He murmured a thank you as he is given his, a strong black coffee, as he always has it, he's touched Peter noticed to be honest.

Peter watched the two adults nervously as they sat quietly for a moment sipping their coffee. Mr Stark couldn't look more out of place in their dated apartment with damp on the ceiling and faded curtains but he still manages to look perfectly at ease and cool as his eyes take in the many photos dotted around the room.

May watches the billionaire survey the room his eyes softening as he looks at the numerous photos of Peter throughout the years, from the photo of him covered in ice cream age 3, to the boy with no front teeth at 6 and his most recent school photo. Maybe he does care about Peter more than I thought? Maybe my nephew is slightly more than a body with powers.

"Peter says you have known about what he has been doing for months Mr Stark" May states looking the man in the eye.

"Yes. I've known maybe 6 months now, I knew of him for a month or so before Berlin, saw him running around in his pyjamas and knew I'd have to rectify that, especially once I found out how old he was." He smiles softly as he sees Pete scowl at his words, the boy always insisted his first suit was not pyjamas and it only made him call them that even more.

"And you didn't try to stop him!" May yelled at the man.

"What right did I have? He wouldn't have stopped anyway, he's too stubborn, too good. I decided if he was going to go out and do what he does he was going to be as safe as he could be as he did so. That's why I gave him an upgrade, he has a direct line of contact with me through that and I can see where he is and what he's doing every time he puts it on."

May nodded calming slightly, she had noticed after all that the suit she saw Peter wearing looked much more high tech than just pyjamas. The press had mentioned it as well after Berlin. She opened her mouth to question him more about the safety features but was interrupted by her nephew.

"I won't stop May, I can't."

"Peter, respect your Aunt, do not interrupt her." Tony admonishes.

May surprised by this turns to see how her nephew would respond, she was shocked to see the boy sporting a blush and looking down at his hands. She knew how argumentative Peter could be at times and was surprised he had taken the admonishment so well.

"Sorry Aunt May that was rude of me."

"It's fine Peter, I won't make you stop…but I want to know all the safety procedures in place to keep you from getting hurt. I want to know about this internship and I want to be sure this will not impact your studies. Also tell me about what happened with that ferry and there were rumours about a plane!"

Tony immediately started to explain the safety measures he placed within the suit and how Peter is able to contact not just himself but also Happy and even Pepper if he finds himself in trouble. He told her about the new rules he introduced three months ago after homecoming and the consequences for falling grades. He spoke of the internship cover story and how it is in fact just time for the two of them to update the suit, spar or sometimes just hang out in his lab tinkering together.

She nodded when he stopped speaking happy with how is putting the safety of her nephew first and ensuring his night time activities will not impact his schooling. She's also relieved the man convinced him to rejoin decathlon, she had been confused when he dropped it, it meant a lot to the boy. She could see the tenderness in Tony's eyes as he spoke of Peter and the boy's adoration of the billionaire is impossible to miss.

"And the ferry?" She questioned. At this she noticed them both blush.

"It was my fault" Peter told her quickly "I got involved in things I shouldn't have after being told not to, Mr Stark saved me."

"Peter you could have died! Do you understand that?"

He nodded, his ears red as he looked down at his feet, "yeah Mr Stark made sure I did."

She raised an eyebrow at the man urging him to explain.

"I spanked him." He said avoiding her eyes. "I didn't know how else to respond, I'm sorry if I overstepped, but I had to make sure he understood the seriousness of what he did."

Her eyes softened. "I would have done the same, it's fine. I understand. I give you my blessing to act as you see fit should such an occasion come up again."

"May!" Peter groaned. He knew she would agree he had deserved to be smacked for the ferry incident, but he didn't expect her to give Mr Stark her blessing to do it again!

Tony quirked his lip at this and nodded at the woman. "Hopefully we will not have a repeat of that situation again."

"Hmph, Peter is clearly your first teenager Mr Stark." She quipped laughing lightly.

Unsure how to respond Tony gave her a slight grin and drank the remainder of his now lukewarm coffee. "I will always be here for him May, there's no need to worry, I will not allow him to be hurt."

Peter blushed again as both adults turn to look at him fondly. Unsure what to do he shuffled slightly in his chair and sighed in relief as a chiming of a clock in the distance brings everyone back to the present.

"You'll stay for dinner Mr Stark." May stated rather than asked the billionaire.

"Of course," he grinned, "let me get us something though, it's the least I can do."

He stopped their protest with a single raised hand. "I insist. Pete what do you want? And if you say pizza again I will combust. We've had it the last four times I'm 50% pizza now."

"Thai?"

"Good choice Underoos" he replied ruffling the teens hair fondly as he fished his phone from his pocket.


End file.
